True Love
by Blood-Soaked White Rabbit
Summary: "Get your hand off my ass, you shitty monkey!" Yata screamed, swinging a fist at the blue-haired teen, who simply giggled and dodged it. "But you have such a lovely ass, Mi sa Ki " he sing-songed. This is what happens when Homra and Scepter 4 get together to have a party. Oneshot.


**A/N**: This fic contains boy/boy, lyrics from a P!nk song, drunk Homra and Scepter 4, and briefly alluded to sex. Mainly SaruMi but also a few side pairings mentioned.

Izumo looked around the bar, his precious bar, and lamented that it probably wasn't going to be standing the next morning. Why Mikoto thought it was a good idea to agree to Munakata's idea of a joint party, he would never really know. If the fact that they kept acting like a married couple was any indication, he didn't want to either.

Well, he was used to Homra members being that way, but usually with each other. Also, the fact that having this party had meant bringing the two of _them_ together. Speaking of those two...

"Get your hand off my ass, you shitty monkey!" Yata screamed, swinging a fist at the blue-haired teen, who simply giggled and dodged it. "But you have such a lovely ass, Mi~sa~Ki~" he sing-songed.

"Like hell!" the redhead fumed. "And stop frickin' calling me that!" He threw another punch at Fushimi, but he caught is fist and smiled. "Aw, Misaki~ Do you want to hold hands~?" he teased.

Putting a stop to this before it got more out of hand than it was, Izumo went over and glared at them. "Ya two stay on opposite sides o' the room. Leave each other alone if ya can't stop bickerin' like kids for more than ten seconds."

Yata growled but knew better than to go against what the bartender said. He wasn't fond of the thought of having another table incident.**[1] **He went over to sit by Kamamoto and Anna while muttering about "fucking monkeys" under his breath.

Fushimi sighed but also knew that when Izumo was serious, it was best to do as he said. That wasn't to say he wouldn't try to get close to his Misaki a little later tonight.

"You're like the little boy who pulls a girl's pigtails to show he likes her, ya know?" Izumo told him dully before lighting up a cigarette as alcohol began to circulate and he said a silent prayer for the sake of Bar Homra.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. He didn't need to be told that his behavior was childish from a guy who had been skirting around his interest in the lieutenant for half a year. Yeah, just no.

Once the drinks started flowing, conversations got lighter between the two groups. Shouhei and Domyoji were hugging each other and sobbing over some random thing or another, Dewa was dragging Chitose upstairs to a bed after he'd been knocked out trying to come onto Awashima, who was being pat on the head by Anna of all people while she shared her problems of being the only woman in a group of men. Fujishima was surrounded by a bunch of cats and dogs that had seemingly come from nowhere and he and it looked like Hidaka was trying to get a few of them to drink beer.

Eric was... what the hell _is_ he doing, anyway? Running in a circle as though trying to chase a non-existant tail? Oh well. He was always a strange one. The two kings were making out on the couch. Well, worse things have happened on that couch, so that wasn't too concerning.

"KARAOKE!" a voiced cried out loudly, slurring the word heavily. Looking over, Izumo sighed wondering who the hell thought it would be okay to let Yata get drunk.

"Yeah!" Domyoji said as he continued to cling to Shouhei. "Ish not a party without karaoke!"

Well, being a bar for drinking and basic entertainment, they had a karaoke machine that Kamamoto took out and set up.

"Who's first?" he asked. Yata ran up and grabbed the mic. "Me, damnit! Waz my idea, right?" he slurred, glaring around as if to dare anyone to challenge him on that.

When no one did, he looked through the songs before pointing to one. "Thish one, Kamamoto-shan!"

"Um, Yata-san, are you sure-"

"Dun ashk queshtions! Jush play it!" Yata yelled at him, swaying violently as he shook his fist. Again, who the hell thought Yata and alcohol would be a good mix? He wasn't even of age yet.

The larger man sighed and punched in the number of the song his friend had picked. Yata turned on the mic and said, "Thish one ish goin' out to Sharu. Damn shitty monkey that he is..."

Fushimi calmly took at his phone and started recording a video of Misaki as the instrumental intro of the song began playing. He didn't recognize it, but it sounded surprisingly sweet to the ear for something Misaki would choose.

Then the singing began.

_"Sometimes, I hate every single stupid word you say.  
Sometimes, I wanna slap you in your whole face.  
Whoa-ho!  
There's no one quite like you.  
You push all my buttons down.  
I know, life would suck without you.  
Whoa-ho!"_

The last line made Fushimi wonder for a brief moment if he'd heard wrong. To be fair, Misaki was slurring the lyrics quite a bit and it wouldn't be odd if...

_"At the same time I wanna hug you,  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.  
You're an asshole,  
But I love you.  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here?  
Or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known.  
But I hate you.  
I really hate you  
So much I think it must be..."_

And the next line floored him completely.

_"True love. True love.  
It must be true love.  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love. True love.  
It must be true love.  
No one else can break my heart like you."_

Fushimi briefly wondered if this might be a dream. He hoped not, he wanted to keep this moment on his phone forever and ever. If you listened carefully, you could hear a bartender facepalming in the background.

The song went on for two more verses and then ended. "Sho, there! I love ya, ya asshole!" Yata yelled at Fushimi. He looked oddly proud of himself.

Fushimi clicked his tongue looked at his phone, pretending to be uninterested as he made sure it had recorded the whole thing.

The next day could be accurately described as "lights out morning" as everyone suffered with their hangovers. A few of the less-suffering members of each group made a big breakfast for everyone before the Scepter 4 members began to go home. Munakata was nice enough to give them the day off. Partying hard took it's toll on him as well, if the way he was limping was any indication.

"I still don't really remember much of last night," Yata grumbled. "Did I fall asleep really early or something?" His phone went off, telling him he'd gotten a message. He opened it and was about to close it before even looking when he noticed it was from Fushimi, but the subject was "What Happened Last Night", so he reluctantly opened it.

To see a video of him singing a love song to that damn traitor! Blushing up to the roots of his hair, he grabbed his skateboard and took off, screaming "DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!"

Izumo shook his head. Those damn kids were gonna make him go gray before his time. He looked around the enormous wreck that was his bar and sighed before beginning the cleanup. Dual group parties after that would be held at the Scepter 4 building. No exceptions.

_The end._

**A/N: **I was listening to True Love by P!nk and I was watching a Fushimi and Yata cosplayer be cute, so it gave me this idea. This was written in less than one hour.  
**[1]: **Table incident will never be explained. You can use your imagination.


End file.
